But the very next day you gave it away
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Cuando las peleas entre los líderes de los Vengadores se vuelven un problema para el equipo, Fury los manda a un retiro navideño para que aprendan a llevarse bien por medio de la convivencia forzada. Hay peleas de bolas de nieve, arreglos nocturnos incómodos, un pavo quemado, y quizá ambos logren resolver sus problemas. Puntos extra por descubrir sus sentimientos por el otro.


_**Disclaimer** : La historia salió de mi linda cabecita, pero los personajes, lamentablemente, no son míos._

* * *

Tony, quien se había dado la vuelta con toda la disposición de irse, volvió sobre sus pasos, furioso.

—No, Rogers, _tú_ cállate. —Steve lo miró con intensidad. Ambas miradas chocaron, ninguna dispuesta a ceder y con el fuego en su mirada queriendo quemar al otro hasta las cenizas. El resto del equipo los veía en tenso silencio, al igual que Fury y Hill.

—No tienes derecho a… —comenzó a decir, pero Tony lo interrumpió.

—Oh, _claro_ que lo tengo. No por ser el gran Capitán América tienes _tú_ el derecho a decidir todo lo que pasa en este equipo, Rogers. Si quiero volar, lo haré; si quiero bajar y combatir, lo haré.

—La estrategia es importante —casi gritó Steve, frunciendo el ceño. —Se llama trabajo en equipo y, ¿qué crees? Eres parte de uno, Stark.

—Sí, bueno, ¡tu estrategia casi mata a Clint!

—¡Y la tuya hizo que Doom escapara! ¡Si no lo hubiéramos detenido antes de que lanzara el misil, habrían habido más bajas civiles de las que hay ahora!

Tony apretó los puños. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que, si su cerebro en ese momento hubiera pensado en algo más que asesinar a Rogers, se habría preocupado porque le salieran arrugas. Podía sentir la sangre hervir en sus venas, y al residuo de adrenalina post-batalla se le unía ahora la adrenalina de la discusión con el rubio. Él podía ser tan…

Y las luces parpadeando no ayudaban.

Sí, las luces navideñas eran lindas. Tony estaba a favor de la navidad, le gustaba bastante de hecho, pero alguien tenía que ser un verdadero idiota para poner luces parpadeando a la máxima velocidad en un ambiente que estaba destinado a ser estresante. O quizá eso sólo pasaba cuando su equipo estaba en la sala de reunión de SHIELD. No importaba. Las luces eran una molestia.

Rogers era una _verdadera_ molestia.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —inquirió, cruzando los brazos, sus enormes bíceps flexionándose y haciendo que los tensos músculos se notaran aún más.

—¿Qué te gustaría que dijera? —Tony alzó las manos en un claramente falso gesto pacífico, aunque era más de frustración que de otra cosa. —¿Que, como siempre, tienes la razón, oh gran capitán? ¿Que debería seguir tu ejemplo y dejar a un compañero herido para perseguir al malo? ¿Eso quieres? Me alegro de que te importe el equipo, no me imagino cómo sería si no te importara.

Natasha, en el fondo de la habitación, elevó brevemente la mirada y volvió a perder interés en la situación. Los líderes del equipo peleaban al menos una vez al día. Casi nunca con tanta intensidad, pero ambos eran como una olla exprés, tenían que soltar la presión poco a poco o explotaría. Como ahora. Lo diferente era que su mejor amigo estaba en la enfermería con una contusión, y ella no podía irse porque los dos idiotas no podían parar de discutir.

—Mira… —Steve frunció aún más el ceño y lo apuntó con un dedo y, pero nunca supieron qué iba a decir. Fury, quien había estado sentado en el otro extremo de la redonda mesa, se levantó y goleó la mesa con sus manos extendidas.

—¡Suficiente! —todas las miradas se posaron en él. Steve y Tony seguían visiblemente alterados y furiosos, pero los demás lo veían con algo parecido al agradecimiento o puro desinterés, como Natasha. —Esta es la tercera vez en la semana. No puede seguir así. Van a aprender a llevarse bien.

Tony abrió la boca para replicar, pero la volvió a cerrar ante la furiosa mirada de Fury. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

Quizá era por el tiempo que lo hacían perder, quizá por que su paciencia se había acabado, quizá porque no podía tolerar tener a los líderes de los héroes más poderosos de la tierra más enemistados que Tom y Jerry… O quizá porque sabía algo más, algo que sólo tres personas en la habitación sabían, y no quería tener que lidiar con toda esa mierda por algo tan estúpido como eso, cuando ambos líderes deberían asegurarse de unir al equipo y actuar efectivamente en el campo de batalla, no querer saltar a la yugular del otro.

—Tenía esto reservado para el equipo de Coulson, pero Dios sabe que ustedes lo necesitan más, joder. —se frotó el ceño. Tendría que darles a ellos un viaje a alguna isla tropical o algo así. —Mañana saldrán a un retiro recreativo. Se divertirán, convivirán, decorarán el árbol o yo que sé que mierda quieran hacer, pero cuando vuelva se llevarán mejor y actuarán como un verdadero equipo o ni siquiera sus madres podrán reconocer sus caras.

Steve se paró recto, cuadró los hombros y asintió. El maldito rubio estaba tomando esto como una misión. Si él se hubiera negado, Tony pensó, ambos podrían haber disuadido a Fury de su francamente estúpida idea, pero si el buen Capitán estaba de su parte, no había manera de que Tony pudiera escaparse de ello.

Así que, bufando, también asintió.

* * *

Cuando por fin bajaron del auto que los había llevado hasta el lugar del retiro, un lindo conjunto de cabañas de madera cerca del lugar que los subía a la montaña para bajar esquiando, todos suspiraron de alivio. El lugar parecía francamente relajante, divertido, y el ambiente familiar y cálido que se respiraba era gratificante… Ellos no podían pertenecer menos a ese lugar.

Durante todo el trayecto, incluyendo las largas horas del vuelo, Tony y Steve siguieron lanzándose miradas mortales, y la tensión dentro del pequeño automóvil era palpable.

Tony, por su parte, estaba enfadado porque al parecer el dichoso viaje duraba tres noches, lo que significaba que tendría que pasar navidad allí. Con ellos. Con _él_. Tony ya había hecho planes para ir a galas con Pepper y Rhodey en LA, totalmente alejado de New York y rubios molestos. Pero no. Ahora había tenido que cancelar, no podía beber ni tirar con modelos guapas, y tendría que pasar la navidad con su equipo. En otras circunstancias no le hubiera molestado (digamos, un año atrás) pero, honestamente, la cosa de la que menos tenía ganas en el mundo era pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con Rogers.

Steve, por su parte, tuvo que contenerse para no estrellar la puerta del auto al bajar. Estaba intentando ser maduro, la verdad que sí, y lo hacía por el equipo, para que los problemas entre él y Tony no afectaran su desempeño y relación, pero vaya que Tony podía ser bastante inmaduro a veces. Desde que se encontraron en la sala común, esperando al auto del aeropuerto, Steve le había sonreído a Tony, que aunque debía admitir que fue una sonrisa tensa seguía siendo una sonrisa, y él había hecho un gesto de disgusto, como si estuviera viendo a alguien que acaba de empujar a una abuela, había elevado la nariz y fingido que no lo había visto.

Ambos estaban hartos del otro, y ni siquiera llevaban diez minutos en aquel lugar.

Thor, quien parecía inafectado por el ambiente tenso entre los líderes, ayudó al chofer a bajar las maletas, y entró a la cabaña con tres maletas en cada mano. ¿De quién? No sabía, ni ellos mismos sabían. Resultó ser que tanto Tony como Clint y Natasha llevaban simples maletas negras, bastante estándar y comunes, aunque las del millonario eran de una marca más cara, pero se veían igual.

Bruce caminó detrás del dios, llevando sus pequeñas maletas grises. La cabaña estaba casi al principio, y era la más lejana a la montaña. Steve se alegró de que ya estuviera decorada, con luces y árbol y esferas, eso los libraría de un problema más.

—Chicos, tenemos un problema —Clint, quien ya había entrado a la cabaña y se había quitado la mayoría de su ropa para la nieve, asomó la cabeza. Steve era el único que seguía afuera. Sacó las maletas que quedaban del maletero y entró a la cabaña. El cambio de temperatura era notorio y bastante agradable.

—¿Qué sucede? —Dejó las maletas en el rincón en el que, al parecer, todos había decidido amontonarlas.

—Sólo hay tres habitaciones. —Tony, recargado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados, suspiró. —Al parecer el pirata es tacaño incluso cuando nos está obligando a esto.

—Pido compartir con Bruce —Clint habló con rapidez y sonrió ladeado. Bruce asintió, parecía bastante complacido con el arreglo. Bueno, ahí había un par.

—Lady Natasha, ¿te molestaría? —Thor, con sus estúpidos ojos azules y brillantes, sonrió encantador a la pelirroja. Ella asintió, intentando esconder un atisbo de sonrisa.

Eso los dejaba a…

Mierda.

Al parecer Tony también se había dado cuenta, pues su expresión ligeramente molesta se había transformado en una sorprendida y horrorizada. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, pero Tony desvió la mirada. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó sus maletas.

—Bueno, vamos Cap, supongo que nos toca compartir.

Mientras Tony caminaba junto a él, presumiblemente camino a escoger habitación, Steve lo escuchó murmurar _, Espero que al menos haya dos jodidas camas_ …

Steve, silenciosamente, rogó porque fuera así.

Al parecer, la suerte estaba de su lado ese día. En la habitación, de un tamaño bastante cómodo, había dos camas individuales pegadas a las dos paredes que no estaban ocupadas por la puerta o la ventana. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Steve.

Sin decir nada, Tony dejó sus maletas en la cama de la izquierda y abrió una para comenzar a desempacar. Steve lo imitó. El silencio entre ellos era pesado, pero de alguna manera menos tenso de lo que era minutos atrás.

—Al menos sabemos que no roncamos —habló Steve después de un rato bastante largo, tratando de romper el hielo. Tony, quien ya había acabado de guardar la primera maleta e iba por la segunda, bufó. Un bufido suave y que, en cierto sentido, parecía divertido, o al menos no molesto.

—No podemos cantar victoria, Thor está al otro lado del pasillo. —mientras decía esto, hizo una mueca. Cuando el dios estaba a un par de pisos de distancia, y a pesar de las paredes a prueba de sonido de Tony, a veces podían escuchar al Dios del Trueno roncar si tenía la ventana abierta. O la puerta. Steve rio, una risa corta pero sincera. Algo dentro de Tony se suavizó. No volvieron a decir nada por varios minutos. Afuera, Thor y Natasha estaban intentando intercambiar su habitación con cama matrimonial por la de Bruce y Clint, que sí tenía dos individuales. No les costó mucho.

Steve acabó de guardar su única maleta. Una idea había estado circulando en su mente por los últimos diez minutos. Seguía sin balancear bien las ventajas contra las consecuencias de tal idea, pero, haciendo uso de la valentía que lo caracterizaba, respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Tony.

—Tony, creo que tú y yo deberíamos hablar.

Hasta el día de su muerte, Tony juraría que en ese momento su corazón _definitivamente no_ comenzó a latir al triple de su velocidad original por las palabras del rubio. Fue… la altitud, o algo.

—Hey, tengo hambre, deberíamos ir por comida. —habló rápidamente, una nota de pánico en su voz. Siguió balbuceando mientras metía rápidamente las últimas camisas de la maleta en unos cajones. A la mierda si se arrugaban, tenía que salir de allí.

—Tony…

—¿Alguien más tiene hambre? Debe haber comida en el buffet de este lugar —gritó Tony para ser oído. Steve frunció el ceño.

—¡Al fin! —Clint exclamó, y Tony sabía que rodó los ojos. Thor se asomó por la puerta abierta de la habitación.

—Natasha y yo estamos de acuerdo. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Por supuesto, grandote. —Tony sonrió altanero y palmeó el hombro de Thor al salir, demasiado aliviado por haberse librado de _hablar_. Aunque su orgullo dolía un poco por haber huido, pero prefería lidiar con eso a lidiar con la charla de Rogers. Cuando volteó atrás, Rogers se veía algo ¿decepcionado? Nope, no podía pensar en eso. Mejor pensar en una deliciosa comida caliente.

Todos se volvieron a poner la ropa que los hacía ver como osos polares y salieron al frío. Vamos, el viaje no era tan largo, pero sin duda les congelaría la nariz.

Caminaron frente a varias cabañas, adornadas con muñecos de nieve que probablemente armados por niños.

—¿Todo bien entre el capitán y tú? —Tony se sorprendió de ver a Bruce a su lado. La última vez que lo había visto, Clint intentaba golpearlo con una bola de nieve. Tony asintió.

—Supongo. Al menos no hemos intentado matarnos. —dudó, y se aseguró de que nadie los escuchara antes de seguir hablando. —Rogers quiere que hablemos.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —Bruce se encogió de hombros. Y un gran _NO_ en letras rojas apareció en la mente de Tony.

— _¡No!_ —Natasha volteó a mirarlos, perspicaz, y Tony la saludó con la mano. —Quiere que hablemos sobre… Sobre _eso_.

—Oh —Bruce entendió, y una pequeña mueca apareció en sus labios. —Supongo que en algún momento tenía que pasar.

—Sí, bueno, mi plan era evitar el tema para siempre. —gruñó, cruzando los brazos con incomodidad debido a la gruesa chamarra que llevaba puesta. Bruce lo miró con simpatía.

Segundos después llegaron a la cabaña con un enorme letrero arriba que decía "restaurant", y sin pensarlo dos veces entraron.

—Bienvenidos —los comenzó a saludar el señor de la recepción, hasta que se dio cuenta de quiénes eran y su mandíbula casi cae al piso. —Me…Mesa para seis.

Le dijo a una mesera que iba pasando, quien igualmente casi tropieza con sus propios pies al verlos. Aunque tenían que reconocerlo, ella se estaba portando demasiado bien tomando en cuenta que estaba frente a los llamados héroes más poderosos de la tierra. Todos estaban acostumbrados a verlos en New York, y aunque no faltaba quien les pedía una foto para Instagram o un niño que les pidiera un autógrafo, no pasaba de eso, las personas en ese lugar esperaban _todo_ menos tener a los vengadores de vecinos durante las vacaciones.

—Mi nombre es Shelly y voy a estar a su servicio. —murmuró la mesera, notoriamente impactada, pero tratando de hacer su trabajo. —La barra de comida está por allá, a menos que prefieran pedir algo a la carta.

—El buffet está bien, gracias —Bruce sonrió amablemente y la mesera se retiró rápidamente.

—Soy yo, ¿o nos están mirando? —Tony, sirviéndose una generosa cantidad de papas fritas, miró de reojo a la pelirroja junto a él mientras hablaba.

—Lo hacen. Los niños de la mesa a las diez, la pareja a la una, y el grupo de las ocho nos mira cada cierto tiempo para aparentar que no lo hacen—contestó con naturalidad la espía. Por supuesto que tenía todo controlado.

—Huh, así que niños. —Tony se hizo a un lado e inmediatamente Natasha se sirvió aún más papas de las que Tony se había servido. En cuanto ambos volvieron a la mesa, los demás ya estaban en una animada apuesta. Clint y Bruce decían que Thor podía comer más brócoli que Steve, y el mencionado trataba de defender su honor. Riendo, Tony se unió al inexistente equipo de apoyo al Capitán. Él tenía que pagar la comida en la torre, estaba consiente de cuánto podía comer el super soldado y, su billetera no mentiría, era _mucho_.

Natasha decidió mantenerse neutral.

—Y… ¡coman!

Steve y Thor comenzaron a llenar sus bocas con pedazos de brócoli a una velocidad impresionante. No fue hasta que estaban a pocos pedazos de acabarse el plato (anteriormente lleno a rebosar) que Tony notó a los pequeños espías.

Tres niños estaban ocultos detrás de una maseta, observando la competencia con claro asombro. Los alaridos de apoyo de Clint eran, por no decir poco, ruidosos, y no era sorpresa que los niños del otro lado del restaurante los hubieran escuchado.

—¡Parece que tenemos audiencia! —Tony logró hablar sobre la voz de Clint, y le hizo una seña a los niños para que se acercaran. Las dos niñas parecían bastante tímidas, pero en cuando el tercer niño se acercó con confianza, lo siguieron.

—¡Sííí! —Thor gritó, alargando la palabra y alzando los brazos en victoria, aún con la boca llena de brócoli. Steve, luciendo indignado, tragó rápido lo que tenía en la boca.

—Oh, no ¡yo gané! —Thor rio burlón.

—Mortales, ¡no son competencia contra el Dios del trueno! —Thor volvió a reír estruendosamente, y uno de los tres niños también soltó una pequeña risa. De algún modo, esto captó la atención del Dios, y miró a los niños con interés.

—¿Ustedes quién creen que ganó? —Les preguntó Natasha con una expresión cómplice. Las dos niñas chillaron de emoción.

—¿Les gusta el brócoli? —preguntó en cambio el niño, haciendo una cara de asco.

—El brócoli es lo que nos ha hecho a Thor y a mí como somos. —intervino Steve y, maldito fuera, tensó sus músculos, con esa estúpida sonrisa presuntuosa. —Niños, coman sus vegetales.

El niño parecía absolutamente impresionado, como si acabara de conocer a Santa Claus. Y entonces vio a Bruce, y la inocente duda se apoderó de su mirada.

—¿Tú quién eres? —Bruce parpadeó.

—Bruce Banner.

—¿Y qué eres?

—Un doctor. —Clint murmuró por lo bajo un "sí, claro, como si eso fuera lo más asombroso" y Bruce, cariñosamente, pateó su espinilla por debajo de la mesa. El niño parecía aterrado. —Oh, no, no, no esa clase de doctor, sólo sé muchas cosas.

—Muchas cosas… ¿muchas cosas como inyecciones y así? —El niño parecía tan sólo ligeramente menos aterrado que segundos atrás, pero Tony, quien seguía comiendo silenciosamente su burrito, pudo notar que se inclinó ligeramente en la dirección contraria

—No, más bien sobre química y biología. —Bruce se frotó la nuca, algo avergonzado.

—Oh, genial. —El niño, ya no más asustado por Bruce, volvió a mirar a Steve,

—¿En serio el brócoli te hizo tan grande y fuerte? —abrió enormemente los ojos con admiración, y los corazones de todos se derritieron.

—Por supuesto. —Steve sonrió. —El Capitán América no miente.

Tony recordaba al menos una vez que lo hizo, y una punzada en el corazón le indicó que no, era mejor no seguir esa línea de pensamiento.

—¿Quieren papas fritas? —ofreció a las silenciosas niñas para intentar no seguir pensando en Rogers. Todo menos eso. Las niñas tomaron un puñado, y se veían notablemente más felices con los dedos llenos de grasa y sal.

—¿Iron Man? —Lo llamó una niña, su voz pequeña y tímida.

—¿Sí, tesoro?

—¿Me firmas mi dibujo? —La niña sacó de detrás de su espalda un mantel, y en la parte blanca de atrás estaba él dibujado. O al menos eso suponía. Lo que suponía era él en su traje estaba peleando contra un brócoli gigante junto con Natasha. Quien había dicho que los niños de hoy en día no tenían imaginación por tanta tecnología sin duda estaba mal.

—Claro que sí. —sonriendo, Tony firmó el adorable dibujo. —Hey, ¿quieren que las presente con la Viuda Negra?

Natasha había estado mordisqueando su ensalada mientras veía con expresión neutral al niño de antes discutir con Thor sobre las maldades del brócoli, pero giró la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Ambas niñas volvieron a contener un chillido de emoción.

—¿Quieren ir a esquiar? —Las niñas asintieron, totalmente emocionadas porque la Viuda Negra les estuviera hablando a ellas.

—Iré a hablar con los padres, no quiero que piensen que estamos secuestrando a sus hijos —Tony se limpió las manos en una servilleta y se levantó de su silla. ¿Dónde encontrar a los padres de los tres niños entre tanta gente?

Fácil, sólo necesitaba ver quiénes estaban viendo a los niños en vez de ver a los vengadores.

Sonriendo, Tony se acercó al grupo de adultos. Resultó ser que el niño y la niña mayor eran hermanos, y la otra niña era una amiga que habían hecho en los días que llevaban ahí. Los cuatro padres habían acabado por llevarse bien y, para su fortuna, accedieron a dejar que los niños fueran con ellos. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con ser los héroes que habían salvado al mundo, o ningún adulto habría dejado que sus hijos fueran con desconocidos.

—¡Yo también voy! —exclamó el niño al ver que las dos niñas se iban con Natasha y Tony.

—¿Les importa si nos unimos? —Steve levantó la mirada, Tony se encogió de hombros como queriendo decir que no le molestaba.

Mientras salían del cálido restaurant al frío de la montaña, la niña más pequeña se acercó tímidamente a Thor y jaló de la manga de su abrigo.

—Tu cabello es bonito. —Thor sonrió a la niña.

—Muchas gracias, milady. —la niña rio con deleite.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —Thor asintió. La niña lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de allí. La otra niña, quien había estado hablando con Natasha, notó que su amiga se iba y también se llevó a la mujer con ellas.

Bien, dos habían caído.

El niño volteó un momento a ver a su hermana y su amiga irse, pero pareció decidir que esquiar con superhéroes era más divertido y genial.

—¡Iron Man! —El niño trotó del lado de Steve hacia él. —¿Es cierto que volaste una bomba nuclear al agujero de gusano?

Tony ignoró el estremecimiento en su columna ante los recuerdos. Qué era con los niños que siempre preguntaban lo mismo…

—Es cierto. Tony es un héroe —intervino Steve, notando el predicamento de Tony. Le agradeció silenciosamente.

El niño parecía realmente asombrado.

—No les digan a los otros, pero ustedes son mis favoritos.

Steve y Tony intercambiaron miradas y rieron.

—Bueno, pues gracias jovencito. —Steve le revolvió el cabello al niño.

No fue hasta que los tres subieron a un mismo carrito que los subiría a la montaña para bajar esquiando, que Tony se dio cuenta que Clint y Bruce no estaban con ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Bruce había mencionado algo sobre un sauna.

—¿Sabes esquiar, Tony? —Steve lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo miraba con una expresión socarrona. Tony bufó.

—Por favor, soy genial en esto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Crees que podrías ganarme? —Y sí, señoras y señores, el Capitán América lo estaba retando.

—Por supuesto que sí, capsicle. ¿Seguro que en tus tiempos ya habían inventado los esquís? —Se burló, y Steve sonrió socarronamente.

—Resulta ser que la mayoría de mis misiones en la guerra fueron en invierno. Esquiar era necesario— Tony rodó los ojos.

—Ya veremos.

Mientras tanto, el niño (Tony debería preguntar su nombre, no podía seguir llamándolo el niño, aunque sólo fuera en s cabeza) parecía extasiado por la competencia.

Cuando el carrito estaba dando vuelta, esperaron a estar en un punto más bajo y apto para niños antes de bajar.

—No te separes mucho. —le advirtió Steve, siempre el responsable. Bajaron de un salto y ambos redujeron la velocidad a lo mínimo, esperando al pequeño.

El niño los alcanzó sin dificultad. Tony aprovechó el momento.

—Hey, niño, mira esto. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y se impulsó para adquirir más velocidad. Divisó una pequeña montaña de nieve, dobló las rodillas y la saltó, cayendo grácilmente y salpicando nieve en un lindo círculo alrededor de sus esquís. " _wow_ " el niño exclamó emocionado.

Steve esperó hasta que alcanzaron a Tony para hablar.

—Bueno, sabes esquiar. —se encogió de hombros y se lanzó hacia adelante. Huh, así que a Tony le tocaba quedarse de niñera ahora.

Steve tomó más velocidad y, aprovechando otro tumulto firme de nieve, lo saltó. Pero él dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y cayó de frente a ellos. Y, además, el maldito presumido zigzagueó.

Steve lo miró, totalmente con la intención de presumir. Tony rodó los ojos.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso es increíble!

Tony gruñó.

* * *

Horas después, los tres estaban exhaustos, felices y sudando. Los padres del niño habían llegado por él y se lo llevaron, presumiblemente a su propia cabaña. Los dos adultos regresaron a su propia cabaña, hambrientos y cansados por el ejercicio.

—¿Crees que los demás ya estén de vuelta? —preguntó Tony.

—Probablemente. —contestó el rubio, aún con su sonrisa socarrona y arrogante por haber ganado.

Pero no, cuando llegaron a la cabaña no había nadie. Tony se quitó la ropa mojada, quedando sólo en su suéter y jeans relativamente secos, y se tiró sin gracia en el sofá frente a la chimenea, tristemente apagada. Con los ojos medio cerrados, fue vagamente consciente de Steve sentándose junto con un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

—No quiero niños, no. —Tony murmuró por lo bajo, pero Steve lo escuchó y rio.

—Son mucho trabajo. —Tony se dejó caer por el cansancio y su cabeza acabó en el hombro de Steve. Asintió.

Se quedaron así varios segundos, y no fue hasta que Steve intentó pasar su mano alrededor de sus hombros que Tony se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Saltó a sus pies en un segundo, completamente tenso.

—Yo… Voy a darme una ducha, sí. Y después deberíamos buscar algo de cenar. —estaba a punto de alejarse cuando la puerta principal se abrió y unos muy felices Bruce y Clint entraron, cada uno cargando una bolsa con una gran M amarilla.

—Oh, están aquí —Clint sonrió y dejó las bolsas en la mesa. —¿Sabían que hay un McDonald's aquí? Algún día acabarán conquistando el mundo.

—Les trajimos aros de cebolla. —Bruce complementó, dejando la bolsa que llevaba al lado de la que trajo Clint.

Y oh, eso era algo que sí le interesaba. Olvidando momentáneamente su ducha caliente, Tony se acercó a la mesa. Cada bolsa tenía dos paquetes grandes de hermosos, fritos y grasosos aros de cebolla. Tony soltó un pequeño sonido de deleite, estaban deliciosos. A la mierda la salud.

—Quiero una buena explicación de por qué Tony está gimiendo como si le estuvieran dando la mejor mamada de su vida. —Tony no se dio cuenta de cuándo entró Natasha, pero ahí estaba, seguida de cerca por Thor y con su cabello arreglado en desarregladas trenzas con ligas de colores y maquillaje brillante mal puesto en su cara.

—¿Día divertido?

—Son un encanto. —Natasha rodó los ojos con ternura y robó un aro de cebolla de la caja de Tony.

—¡Hey! Tú tienes los tuyos. —La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y tomó otra caja de aros de cebolla. Thor, en la misma condición que Natasha más las uñas mal pintadas de un brillante rosa, tomó la última caja que quedaba.

Cuando Clint y Natasha comenzaron a lanzarse pedacitos de cebolla grasosa, Tony fue capaz, al menos por un momento, de sacar de su mente la palpable incomodidad entre Steve y él y pensar que, sí, _esa_ era una buena manera de pasar la Navidad.

* * *

La noche pasó sin mayor percance. Steve, siendo el caballero de siempre, dejó que Tony se fuera a dormir primero y esperó un considerable tiempo de dos horas antes de entrar a la habitación. Ninguno de ellos estaría cómodo intentando dormir con el otro respirando a meros metros.

El siguiente día, Nochebuena, trascurrió con la misma facilidad del día anterior. Thor convenció a todos de experimentar la tradición midgardiana de la "honorable batalla armada con esferas de nieve"

Se dividieron en equipos. Tony, Natasha y Bruce contra Steve, Clint y Thor. Bruce, pese a su reticencia a participar en el juego, acabó ayudando a Tony en crear la mejor trayectoria para golpear a Steve por la espalda con las bolas de nieve.

Fue divertido, todos acabaron cansados, sudorosos y riendo. Si le preguntaban a Tony, diría que su equipo ganó, pero si le preguntaran a Clint él diría que fue su equipo el que ganó.

Todo iba bien.

Hasta entonces.

Como parte de las actividades pro convivencia de vengadores, Fury los había mandado a hacer la cena. No comprarla, no salir a cenar; hacer la cena a la antigua. Al principio Steve estaba encantado con la idea. Bruce se ofreció a cocinar, y con ayuda de Steve y Thor (quien decía querer aprender algo sobre la cocina festiva de Midgard) preparó la cena. Natasha quedó encargada del postre junto con Clint. Tony, siguiendo su historial de quemar la cocina preparando un inocente espagueti, quedó encargado de vigilar los muñecos de navidad en la entrada que habían hecho afuera. Seis. Uno por cada uno.

Refunfuñando, Tony se sentó en el sofá más grande y tomó una Tablet. Si no podía ayudar con la cena, al menos haría algo productivo.

Las horas pasaron, el postre quedó listo y los dos asesinos aprovecharon el tiempo libre para ir a probar el sauna. En algún momento, Steve salió de la cocina a tomar una llamada, y Tony vio su oportunidad. En silencio, sé entró a la cocina. Bruce estaba ocupado buscando algunas especias mientras Thor le relataba lo que solían comer en Asgard para celebrar.

Cuando entró a la cocina, Bruce lo vio con interés, pero no dijo nada. No fue hasta que Tony se acercó peligrosamente al pavo en el horno que habló.

—Todavía le falta media hora —habló detrás de su espalda. Tony se puso en cuclillas junto al horno para ver el pavo en el interior.

—Si subimos la temperatura debe de estar más rápido, ¿no?

Bruce hizo una mueca.

—No creo que funcione así

—Vamos, esto no es más que, ah- termodinámica —La verdad no estaba seguro de que el término termodinámica pudiera aplicar a un horno pero, Hey, no había daño colateral. El horno no se ofendería si lo llamaban por algo que no era.

Justo cuando le acababa de aumentar la temperatura, otra voz habló a su espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —Tony cerró con fuerza los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—Nada —contestó él, levantándose y sacudiendo su pantalón.

—No parece que estés haciendo nada —Steve se cruzó de brazos y usó ese tono tan irritante de Capitán, el que usaba para dar órdenes o hacerle ver a alguien que estaba mal.

—Nada que te importe —Una sonrisa encantadora y claramente sarcástica se plasmó en su cara. Steve frunció el ceño.

Detrás de ellos, tanto Thor como Bruce se callaron.

—Pues resulta que la cena es algo que nos concierne a todos — Tony levantó una ceja retadoramente y se enderezó.

—Y ese todos me incluye a mi, así que agradecería que sacaras tu nariz de mis asuntos.

Y les estaba yendo tan bien… Steve vio el horno con la temperatura aumentada y frunció más el ceño, si eso era posible.

—Vas a hacer que el pavo se seque —alargó la mano y bajó la temperatura. Tony ahora estaba realmente enojado.

—Saca tus manos de mis asuntos —dijo entre los dientes, descruzando los brazos sólo para volver a aumentar la temperatura.

—¡Deja de ser tan infantil!

—¿Yo soy el infantil?—bufó en burla —¿Quién es quien a fuerzas quiere tener la última palabra en todo?

—Me parece que ese eres tú —Y, auch, debía admitir que tenía un punto.

—No soy el único, ¿o sí?

—Mira —comenzó Steve, frotándose la frente con rudeza y frustración. —Estamos aquí para fomentar la unión del equipo, si dejaras de ser tan inmaduro por un momento y olvidaras lo que pasó…

Tony lo interrumpió.

—¿Inmaduro yo? —Steve volvió a bajar la temperatura y, con fuerza producto del enojo, Tony la volvió a subir. Probablemente más de lo que la había subido la primera vez. —Tú eres el que no tuvo la suficiente madurez para asumir sus errores y quedarse, Rogers. No yo. Tú fuiste quien se fue.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo empezó a gritar, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo sentía que no podía parar. Todos los sentimientos que se habían acumulado en él por las últimas semanas al fin se estaban liberando, y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de qué tan furioso estaba en realidad. Sabía que estaba enojado con Rogers por lo que había hecho, claro, ¿quién no lo estaría? Admitía que quizá lo estuviera tomando más a pecho de lo que lo tomaría en otras circunstancias por ciertos… factores. Pero tendrías que ser un ser humano sin corazón para que no te importara ni un poco.

—¡Yo no fui quien...!

—¡Claro que fuiste tú, Rogers! —ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían reajustado la temperatura del horno —¡Tú no te quedaste, ni siquiera para asumir tus errores!

La noche que ambos habían tratado de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas había resurgido en la mente de ambos. Tony estaba borracho, y Steve tan sólo ligeramente afectado y mareado por el alcohol, y puede que de alguna manera hubieran acabado teniendo sexo en la habitación del Capitán. Y puede que Tony hubiera estado tan borracho después de todo, y quizá, sólo quizá, que hubiera estado deseando eso desde que conoció al rubio. Pero no importaba. Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, Rogers no estaba a la vista. Ni su ropa. Y eso que estaban en la habitación del maldito rubio. Rogers lo había dejado para lamentar sus errores en cualquier parte donde no estuviera dicho error.

Tony recogió toda su dignidad y se encerró en su laboratorio por dos días.

Cuando se volvieron a ver, ninguno habló sobre lo que pasó, pero la tensión entre ellos comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta derivar en las peleas continuas que causaron que Fury los mandara a ese retiro navideño.

—Ah, chicos…

Tanto Steve como Tony ignoraron la preocupada voz de Bruce a favor de seguirse gritando el uno al otro. No fue hasta que el humo se hizo demasiado denso, que sus miradas se dirigieron al horno. Bien… el humo no debía ser algo bueno.

Con una última mirada letal a Rogers, Tony se hincó junto al horno para ver qué estaba pasando.

—¡Cuidado! —Steve se le lanzó encima y ambos cayeron hacia atrás justo a tiempo para una enorme llamarada de fuego saliendo del horno. Después de la impresión, Tony le dio un brusco empujón al rubio sobre él.

—Quítate de encima. —gruñó. Los otros dos hombres corrieron hacia ellos.

—¿Están bien, mis amigos? —Thor los ayudó a levantarse.

—El pavo está completamente carbonizado. —murmuró Bruce. Pero todos lo escucharon. Mientras Thor parecía lamentarlo profundamente, Tony y Steve intercambiaron miradas mortales una vez más.

—Te dije que dejaras el horno como estaba. —apuntó Steve. Tony apretó los dientes.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya de aquí.

Con pasos furiosos y sin voltear a ver a nadie, Tony salió de la cocina. Haber venido fue una completa estupidez, ¿qué estaba pensando? Lo único que logró fue recordar que Rogers lo había abandonado en la cama como a una prostituta y arruinar la navidad de todo el equipo. No era suficiente con joder las cosas entre el Capitán y él, también tenía que joder a todo el equipo. Estaría mejor en otro lugar, donde no pudiera joderle la vida a nadie más.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza y se agachó. Tenía su traje de Iron Man versión maletín en la habitación que compartía con Rogers, y aunque originalmente lo había traído por si surgía alguna emergencia, no podría haber estado más agradecido por tener una rápida salida de ese lugar. Sacó el maletín de debajo de la cama, y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas. —dijo con convicción. Tony bufó.

—Cuidado Cap, o podría arruinar el postre la siguiente vez.

Con dos pasos largos, Steve eliminó la distancia entre ambos y lo agarró del brazo. Tony tuvo el fuerte impulso de librarse del agarre, pero lo resistió y optó por mirar a Steve con cara de pocos amigos.

—Si te vas, nada de esto se va a arreglar. No va a servir de nada.

—Servirá para que no tenga que ver tu cara, hijo de puta. —respondió mordaz. Steve no se inmutó.

—Y también… tenemos que hablar. —pareció dudar un momento, como si el quisiera hacer eso aún menos de lo que Tony quería, pero tomó una respiración profunda y miró a Tony a los ojos—Tenemos que hablar. Me parece que ambos tenemos ideas distintas de lo que pasó esa noche.

—¿Ah sí? —Tony intentó librarse del agarre del Capitán. Pero era inútil. —Pues no creo que haya mucho que aclarar. Desperté y tú no estabas. Fin de la historia.

—Estaba en la cocina preparando café —Tony tardó un par de segundos en procesar las palabras, y cuando lo hizo miró a Steve con duda y dolor. —Fui a preparar dos tazas de café porque sé que te levantas tarde y necesitas cafeína para funcionar, y cuando volví _tú_ no estabas.

Su voz era suave, y también miraba a Tony con dolor. Tony tragó gordo, un nudo en su garganta. Steve sonrió débilmente y soltó el brazo de Tony.

—Como dije,—continuó —Me parece que ambos tenemos versiones diferentes de lo que pasó.

—Pesé… Pensé que te habías ido. —logró decir Tony, con la voz menos entrecortada y temblorosa que fue capaz. —Que te arrepentiste de nuestro error y…

Una suave y firme mano colocada sobre la suya lo sacó de su balbuceo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Steve, sus ojos estúpidamente azules y brillantes y su pequeña sonrisa que hacía que su corazón parara.

—Jamás he pensado que lo que hicimos fue un error. —Y eso fue todo lo que Tony pudo soportar. Con los ojos húmedos, se inclinó hacia adelante con toda la intención de besarlo.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? —El grito de Clint los sacó a ambos de su pequeña burbuja. Tony se alejó de el toque de Steve como si quemara, pero el antiguo resentimiento que los invadía a ambos ya no estaba allí.

—Deberíamos ir a explicar que no tendremos cena. —Steve asintió, y ambos salieron al encuentro con el resto de los vengadores.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, la mirada de Tony se cruzó momentáneamente con la preocupada de Bruce, y el castaño asintió levemente con la cabeza para indicar que todo estaba bien y tranquilizar a su amigo.

Clint seguía gritando en pánico. El lugar estaba repleto de humo y, sobre la mesa, el pavo carbonizado ostentaba toda su gloria negra.

—Nosotros quemamos el pavo por accidente. —habló Steve, pareciendo sinceramente arrepentido. La mirada penetrante y perspicaz de Natasha se clavó en ambos, evaluándolos. Después de un par de segundos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y bajó de un salto del posa-brazos del sillón donde había estado sentada.

—El buffet de aquí dijo que no abriría. Será mejor que nos apuremos, quizá podríamos comprar algo en McDonald's. —Todos asintieron y siguieron a la pelirroja.

Ausentemente, Tony se preguntó si ella sabía lo que pasaba entre él y Steve.

Todos subieron al auto con rapidez. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y siendo navidad sería un milagro si el lugar siguiera abierto. Con Natasha al volante, no tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al drive thru. Pero la ventanilla estaba cerrada.

—Parece que tendremos que entrar. Tony, tú vas a pagar, así que vienes conmigo. —ordenó Natasha, y ambos bajaron del auto. Clint los siguió, argumentando que no quería esperar en el auto.

Abrieron la puerta del restaurante de cadena e inmediatamente un joven recién salido de la universidad que tenía cara de odiar su vida, habló sin siquiera verlos, demasiado concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera viendo en su celular.

—Lo lamento, ya cerramos.

—¿Crees que podrías hacer una excepción? —Ante la voz de la mujer, el joven levantó al cabeza. Sus ojos cubiertos por gafas de fondo de botella hicieron un esfuerzo por enfocar a las personas frente a él por un momento, y su tamaño creció exponencialmente al ver quiénes estaban frente a él.

—U-Ustedes son…

—Lo somos, niño. —Clint sonrió y se señaló a sí mismo con un pulgar. —Hawkeye, Black Widow y Iron Man en persona.

—Es…Es un honor, señores y señorita. —tartamudeó, y un par de cabezas se asomaron desde la cocina.

—Sí, bueno, resulta que mis amigos y yo tuvimos un pequeño problema y no tenemos cena para hoy. —Tony sonrió, su sonrisa de prensa que siempre encantaba a todos. —¿Crees que podrías hacer una pequeña excepción por nosotros y vendernos unas hamburguesas?

El joven asintió rápidamente, colocándose la olvidada gorra que había estado a su lado y presionando unos botones en la caja registradora.

Tony amaba ser famoso.

Minutos después, los tres héroes tenían frente a ellos más hamburguesas de las que podían cargar.

—Iré por los demás. —murmuró Tony.

Afuera, estaba empezando a nevar.

—¿Todo bien? —Bruce habló, parado ansiosamente junto al auto y frotando sus manos. Tony sonrió.

—Perfectamente, sólo necesitamos ayuda para traer todo.

—Permíteme ayudar, hombre de metal. —Thor bajó del auto y, sonriendo, llevó a Bruce al interior del local. Instantes después, Steve también emergió del interior del auto, pero él se dirigió a donde Tony estaba parado.

—Entonces… ¿estamos bien? —Tony lo observó con cuidado, su nerviosismo, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el frío y sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de duda y anhelo. Sonrió.

—Perfectamente, Capsicle. —Steve rio suavemente. El silencio entre ellos era cómodo, mucho más de lo que lo había sido por las últimas semanas. —Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a los demás.

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del lugar, sus botas hundiéndose en la nieve y una burbuja de felicidad en sus pechos. Quizá, pensó Tony, si debieron haberlo hablado mucho tiempo atrás.

—Espera. —Steve volvió a retenerlo tomando su brazo con suavidad. Tony levantó una ceja. Estaban parados justo frente a la puerta, ¿no podía esperar a entrar a un lugar más caliente? —¿Eso es…?

Tony siguió la mirada del Capitán. De repente ya no tenía tanto frío.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh… Sí, parece que sí. Muérdago. —El recuerdo de antes, cuando Tony había estado a punto de besar a Steve, invadió su mente. Se sonrojó.

—No me gustaría ser quien rompiera la tradición. —Con esas palabras, Steve se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de Tony. Un beso suave. Sus labios seguían siendo igual de dulces como los recordaba, y un profundo alivio los invadió a ambos. Tony se derritió entre los brazos de Steve, y el rubio apretó su agarre en la cintura de Tony.

Cuando se separaron, Tony estaba sonriendo como un idiota enamorado. Porque eso era lo que él era.

—Ugh, ¡al fin! —gritó Clint, detrás de la puerta. Natasha le dio un codazo no tan amistoso y Bruce negó con la cabeza divertido, feliz por sus dos amigos.


End file.
